The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fin field effect transistor (FinFET).
In order to realize high-capacity and highly integrated devices, semiconductor devices have been continuously scaled down. Critical dimensions including minimum features sizes of semiconductor devices have been reduced for increasing a density of the semiconductor devices. However, in a semiconductor device having a two-dimensional (2D) planar structure, a short channel effect may limit scaling down of the semiconductor devices because a length of a horizontal channel may be shortened as the size of the semiconductor device is reduced. To address this short channel effect, a fin field-effect transistor (FinFET) having a fin structure has been introduced. The structural characteristics of the FinFET may prevent the short channel effect by securing an effective channel length and increase an operating current magnitude by increasing a channel width.